


Questioning Smiles

by burntotears



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, Flash Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets mad at Jackson and storms out of his house, then runs into Isaac while walking around the neighborhood.</p><p>{ Spoilers for beginning of Season 2 }</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questioning Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> The second response to my [Drabble Prompting](http://burntotears.tumblr.com/post/30299116025/drabble-prompt-me) on my Tumblr.
> 
> Prompt from [Anon](http://burntotears.tumblr.com/post/30356453564/danny-isaac-danny-gets-mad-at-jackson-and-storms-out) :  
> 
> 
> * Danny/Isaac -- Danny gets mad at Jackson and storms out of his house, then runs into Isaac while walking around the neighborhood.

Danny huffed and stormed out of Jackson’s front door, knowing full well he’d just left half of his things inside of his friend’s house, but he wasn’t going to ruin his grand exit by turning back for them. 

“You’re being an idiot about this, Danny!” Jackson hollered after him right before Danny slammed the front door.

He had the urge to flip him off, except that Jackson wouldn’t even see it so the action would have been moot. Jackson was his best friend and he probably always would be, but that didn’t mean that Danny was immune to his idiocy all the time. He knew that Jackson was a dick and sometimes that assface quality could be directed toward him just as much as it was others so it took plenty of restraint to keep from wanting to strangle him just then. Better to leave than to wrap his hands around his friend’s neck.

Danny rubbed his hands together and blew on them, wishing it hadn’t been so cold outside when he decided to leave. Jackson had picked him up so he would inevitably have to go back, but for now he just needed to let off some steam. He shoved his hands into his pockets to keep them warmer as he made his way down the street aimlessly. 

“Danny?” He was fairly certain he jumped, though he tried to recover quickly from it by turning toward the voice behind him. Isaac was standing there, a look of interest on his face under the streetlamp. 

“Hey Isaac,” Danny replied and he raised an eyebrow at his teammate. “What are you doing out here?” It was kind of a stupid question, but it was all Danny could really come up with just then.

“I could ask you the same thing, man,” Isaac said with a small laugh and he ducked his head down, looking shy like he usually did. Danny took notice of the angle of his jaw in the street light, how his hair curled slightly at the front. Isaac had always been something of a mystery and lately it seemed like the mystery had twisted into something different - a little more confidence, yet still the same undercurrent of uncertainty that was already there.

“I just left Jackson’s house,” Danny said, finally, realizing that he may have been staring a little. “Aren’t you staying at Scott’s house? What are you doing out here?” He knew that Isaac used to live across the street from Jackson, but now that Isaac’s father was dead he was being fostered by Ms. McCall.

“Oh uh...” Isaac replied and now he looked uncomfortable. He ran a hand through his hair, musing it at all different angles and he ducked his head again, looking at the ground. “I uh, I still like to come by here. I dunno, it’s stupid, I guess. Just my old neighborhood and all...”

Danny shrugged and toed at the asphalt. “That’s not stupid, Isaac,” he said and he looked him full in the face, letting the other teenager know that he was being truthful in what he said.

“Yeah?” Isaac asked and he was really seeking approval for his actions - he really needed to know that it was okay to do this sort of thing that he apparently thought was not normal.

Danny stepped toward him tentatively, uncertain if the move would be welcome, but Isaac didn’t seem phased by it so he continued until he was close enough to put a hand on his shoulder. “Yeah,” Danny replied and he gave Isaac a small smile.

The other boy looked up at him through his eyelashes and smiled back hesitantly with a slow nod. “Yeah. Okay. Thanks, Danny.” Isaac looked over Danny’s shoulder for a moment and then back at his face. “You uh - you want to walk with me for a little bit?”

Danny squeezed his shoulder and nodded. “Sure,” he replied and let his hand fall, but not before it slid down his arm in a bit of a caress that he hadn’t really meant to make. If he wasn’t entirely mistaken though, he could have sworn that Isaac’s face turned a little pinker and he grinned a bit wider as they began to walk down the street together.

Danny could definitely be okay with that.


End file.
